<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinning Bottles &amp; Power Bottoms by ifyouknowmeyoudont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851045">Spinning Bottles &amp; Power Bottoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouknowmeyoudont/pseuds/ifyouknowmeyoudont'>ifyouknowmeyoudont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Karl, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Spin the Bottle, college party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouknowmeyoudont/pseuds/ifyouknowmeyoudont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to say Karl was nervous. He took a glance around the circle and caught Nick looking at him. Karl took in a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. Karl wanted the bottle to land on Nick, but there was a small piece of doubt in his mind that did not want it to; in fear that Nick wouldn’t want to kiss him.</p><p>~~</p><p>College Party AU<br/>Spin the bottle leads to power bottom Karl o.O</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spinning Bottles &amp; Power Bottoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters are aged up (18+)<br/>Purely Fiction<br/>Don't Like? Don't Read!</p><p>Happy Reading Y'all :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In high school, Karl loved parties. They were a great way to connect with all his friends from school in one place. They were also great places for Karl to dominate at some beer pong and get wasted. </p><p>But since he grew up and moved out on his own to attend college a few states over, Karl didn’t like parties as much. He spent his time studying instead of drinking, and his only spare time he spent playing games with his best friend and roommate, Alex. </p><p>It was Alex who had dragged him out and to a dorm party a few levels above theirs. And it was Alex who failed to mention to Karl that Nick was going to be there. </p><p>As soon as Karl walked through the already open door, he saw Nick. Nick stood, leaning against a door frame, drink in hand, talking to his normal friend group. </p><p>“Alex! What the hell man?” Karl said, grabbing Alex by the arm and pulling him aside. </p><p>“Sorry dude. I didn’t know he’d be here, I swear,” Alex replied. </p><p>“Whose party is this anyways?” Karl quips back. </p><p>“...George’s,” Alex answers, quietly. </p><p>“George’s party. And you <em> didn’t </em>know Nick would be here? Yeah, sure,” Karl replied, walking away from Alex to find a drink. Karl slipped past Nick and his friends into the small kitchen, mixing a drink. </p><p>~~</p><p>A few hours into the party, Karl is on the heavy side of tipsy and beginning to enjoy himself a little more. </p><p>“For anyone who wants to play, we are starting a game of spin the bottle in the living room.” A tall, brunette with a light British accent called. Karl, who was never one for childish party games, was about to leave for the night; when a big hand grabbed his arm and lightly guided him towards the circle of people in the living room. In his hazy, almost-drunk state Karl didn’t realize it was Nick, himself who had led him to the circle. </p><p>George was the first to spin, the bottle spinning fast and clockwise before slowing to a halt in front of a pink-haired boy Karl recognized from his English class. George scratched his neck awkwardly as he crawled across the circle to the boy, giving him a quick peck before going back to his original seat. The blonde sat next to George looked angry and stared daggers into the pink-haired boy across the circle. </p><p>“Okay. Uhh, Alex. You spin now.” The tall brunette from before said. </p><p>Alex spun the bottle and as it slowed to a stop it landed on a tall, burly guy with obnoxious facial hair that Karl has seen in their dorm before.Alex blushed profusely and began to protest the kiss but before he could get the words out, the other boy grabbed Alex by the collar and pulled him in for a long kiss led mostly with tongue. </p><p>Alex sputters back and immediately turns red as an intense blush sprawls across his face and chest. Karl begins to laugh before Alex quickly shuts him up. </p><p>“Shut up Dickhead! You go!” Alex says as he shoves the empty Smirnoff bottle into Karl’s hands. </p><p>It was easy to say Karl was nervous. He took a glance around the circle and caught Nick looking at him. Karl took in a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. Karl wanted the bottle to land on Nick, but there was a small piece of doubt in his mind that did not want it to; in fear that Nick wouldn’t want to kiss him. </p><p>Karl shakily reached out and placed the bottle back into the centre of the circle and with a slight jerk made the bottle spin. The clear bottle spun around the group and as the bottle came to an ease, Karl followed the bottle with his eyes with a slow gaze, and his heart leaped into his throat as he saw where the bottle was pointing. The mother fucking bottle was pointed straight at Nick. </p><p>Nick wore an equally shocked look on his face. Karl met the dark brown eyes of Nick from across the circle. Karl shrugged his shoulders and gave Nick a look that said ‘well?’</p><p>Nick suddenly got on his knees and leaned slightly forward, Karl took this as a sign and mirrored his actions. As their lips met, their friends around them erupted in versions of ‘ooos’ and ‘ahhs’ and low whistles. But to them, the room was silent. The only thing present to them was each other. Karl’s senses were overwhelmed as he took in Nick’s taste, smell and feel. He smelled of Dove soap and faint liquor. His mouth tasted of artificial cherry as they slid their tongues against one another’s. Nick lifted his right hand and placed it on Karl’s cheek, deepening the kiss even more. The mixture of vodka and adrenaline rushing through Karl’s veins went straight to his head and made him feel almost faint as he placed his hands on Nick’s waist, gripping his hands into Nick’s white sweatshirt to steady himself and his thoughts. </p><p>After a few minutes, they finally pulled away from each other; meeting each other’s eyes as the sound of mumbling and whistling slowly came back to them. The two of them slowly dropped their hands and Nick shuffled back to his spot in the circle.</p><p>Karl sat for a moment, mouth agape and stunned. His cheeks bright red and warm, still processing what had just happened. The loud party noises around him were suddenly too much for his hazy mind to handle and made him feel like he needed to vomit. </p><p>“I got to- I’m going to take a walk,” Karl said flustered as he rushed out the door of the dorm. Nick noticed the brunette flee and decided to follow after him. Nick stepped into the hall and saw Karl a few feet up, sitting on the floor; he looked peaceful, Nick thought. He almost didn’t want to disturb him. </p><p>“H-Hey Karl,” Nick started “everything okay? I saw you leave pretty quickly there.” Karl looked up to meet the younger’s eyes, following his gaze down as Nick squatted and sat next to him, knees brushing against each other’s. </p><p>“It-it was all just too much. The whistling, the music, it got too overwhelming,” Karl finally spoke up. Nick noticed the other boy’s shaking hands and looped his arm ander Karl’s to grasp Karl’s hand; both their hands now resting in Karl’s lap. </p><p>“Oh okay. I thought it was maybe because of our kiss.” Nick said, a tone of relief in his voice. Nick looked over down at where their hands were intertwined, slowly starting to play with Karl’s fingers, gently brushing his own fingers over the back of Karl’s hand. </p><p>“It kind of was because of the kiss. I like it <em> a lot. </em>” Karl hadn’t thought about the words before they left his mouth; and before he could take them back, Nick had leaned in to capture the smaller boy’s lips in another kiss. </p><p>Lips pressing up against each other’s, hard. Nick bit hard into Karl’s bottom lip, making the boy moan allowing Nick to slip his tongue in; exploring every inch of his mouth. Nick pulled his hand away from Karl’s and placed it on his cheek, deepening the make-out session. A few minutes later, Karl pulled away and studied the boy in front of him. Messy hair and out of breath, a mirror image to Karl himself. Nick suddenly stood, dropping his hand out for Karl to grab, pulling him up, off the ground. </p><p>“Would it be too forward for me to ask you to come back up to my dorm?” Nick whispered as he leaned into Karl’s neck. Karl let out a short chuckle, leaned back from Nick’s mouth, looking him in his eyes. Karl then leaned back in, licking a strip up the column of Nick’s neck to his ear then whispered, </p><p>“No, not at all. But know, if I follow you back to your room, I’m taking charge tonight.” Karl’s words left Nick breathless, legs shaking as he nodded into Karl’s touch. </p><p>~~</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind them, Karl pushed Nick up against it. His lips immediately attacked the shorter’s neck, letting out the pent up frustration from their previously shared kisses that night. Karl kissed down his collarbone as he tried to pry Nick’s sweatshirt off before he could even raise his arms. </p><p>Nick was usually the one to take charge when it came to sex, but tonight, he could tell Karl was very <em> enthusiastic </em> about it and wanted things his way. So, Nick allowed the older boy to have full control, knowing he would make the night worth it. </p><p>“Room.” Karl said, keeping his statement short, not wanting to detach his lips from Nick’s collar for longer than absolutely necessary. </p><p>“D-down the hall. Fir-mmmmmmmmm, first door on left.” Nick answered, moan breaking up his words as Karl sucked a spot harshly into the crook of his neck. Karl pulled Nick by the shirt down the hall, into his room and then pushed him back against the mattress, crawling up his body and situating himself so he sat, straddling Nick’s hips. </p><p>Karl locked eyes with Nick as he slipped his hands up his torso and pulled off his purple hoodie, slow and teasingly. Karl then mirrored the act on Nick; leaning down to run his hands up the other’s torso, stopping to brush the pads of his thumbs over Nick’s nipples before pulling the white sweatshirt all the way off.</p><p>As Karl returned his hands to Nick’s chest to once again play with the small buds there, Nick reached up and gripped Karl’s hips, hard. Showing the older boy how he was making him feel. At the hard grip on his hips, Karl grinds down, making the boy under him arch his back and buck his hips up, silently begging Karl to hurry up. </p><p>“Be patient Nicky. Gonna watch me prep first, yeah?” Karl ran his fingers slowly up Nick’s chest, past his neck and past his swollen red lips, “suck.” Nick wasted no time, running his tongue up and around the slender fingers intruding his mouth, trying to get as much saliva on them as he could. </p><p>As Karl removed his fingers from Nick’s hot mouth, he turned and re-situated himself on Nick’s lap, leaning forward, slipping two fingers inside his tight, pink hole. Nick’s breath hitches as he watches Karl grind back and fuck himself on his slender fingers, scissoring them every few thrusts to stretch himself open even more. </p><p>“Mmmmhmmm, Nick. Can-Can’t wait to be filled with your coc-ahhhhh,” Karl moaned as he hit the little bundle of nerves inside of him, and Nick was pretty sure he could cum like a young teen from the sight and noises coming from the slim boy on top of him. </p><p>Karl let a breathy whine as he removed his fingers. He then stood up on shaky legs to turn back towards Nick and slowly slip his tight jeans and boxers down and off his legs, watching with lustful intent as Nick’s throbbing cock slipped out and sprang straight up, beads of pre-cum present on the tip. </p><p>“Lube. Condom.” Karl said, words short but assertive. Nick nodded quickly, flipping quick to grab the lube from his nightstand. As he flipped back over he reached up and gripped Karl’s hair and pulled him down into a smouldering kiss, licking his tongue into Karl’s hot mouth, earning a low groan from the brunette. Nick kissed across Karl’s face and down his jaw and to the crook of his neck, sucking a dark red spot there before leaning up to nibble on Karl’s earlobe whispering,</p><p>“I’m clean, if you are can we skip the condom, I want to feel <em> all </em>of you as you fuck yourself onto me.” Karl let out a loud, groan, nodding his head in agreeance. Taking the lube from Nick’s hand, he pushed Nick back onto the mattress and straddled his hips again. </p><p>Karl reached down to start stroking Nick with his left hand, as his right worked open the lube bottle. He paused to pour a generous amount in his hand. The cool slickness of Karl’s fingers sliding over him made Nick shiver and his toes curl. Soon the cool feeling was replaced by sudden warmth as Karl began to sink himself down on his now rock-hard cock. </p><p>Nick groaned at the tightness and reached forward to grab onto Karl’s hips but was quickly rejected as small, slightly slick hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them above his head. He knew he could easily break free from Karl’s grip but he really didn’t want to, and knew Karl didn’t want that either. </p><p>Karl titled his head back and his eyes slipped closed in pleasure as he began to rock his hips, adjusting to Nick’s size. Nick was rather impressive and felt the perfect size for Karl, perfectly curved so if Karl arched just right he could hit his own prostate with every push of his hips. </p><p>Karl lifted himself up halfway before sinking all the way back down and began to swirl his hips, causing the brown-haired boy below him to let out a whimper of pleasure. Without opening his lust-closed eyes, Karl fumbles with his hands to switch to only one pinning Nick’s crossed wrists down above his head; the other hand going up to cover Nick’s mouth, further proving to the boy below him that <em> he </em> was in charge. When he sped up his movements and the noises slipping from Nick’s mouth were still obvious, he switched to slipping three of his lithe fingers into his mouth —something they both seemed to prefer than the former. </p><p>Karl arched his back and moved his legs over to a new position that better allowed him to ride Nick with more force, letting out small, contained moans each time the tip of Nick’s cock brushed against that certain spot inside of him. Karl bit his lip <em> hard </em> at the fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach and pulled his wet fingers from Nick’s mouth to start stroking his own cock in time with his own thrusts. </p><p>Karl could feel Nick’s fingers twitch beneath his hold and finally opened his eyes to look down at the younger boy. Nick’s brown eyes were blown wide with lust, his hair was sprawled and slightly matted against the pillow beneath him and his lips were bright red and wet with his own spit. Karl noticed the pleading look in Nick’s eyes as he glanced between Karl’s eyes and his where his hand was working himself over. Karl simply nods in permission, letting one of Nick’s hand slip out of his grasp in order for it to slip down and replace his own hand. </p><p>Nick twists his wrist and works Karl over so perfectly, in a way that seemed like he had been doing it for years. Karl could feel the knot in his stomach tighten and threaten to burst; and as he looked down at Nick whose eyes were shut tight, wincing, Karl could tell he was just as close. </p><p>“You going to be good and cum with me Nicky?” Karl breathed, leaning down into Nick’s neck. Nick arched his back up at the nickname, nodding his head and letting out loud moans between quiet words. </p><p>“Yes, b-baby. ‘M so clos-mmmmmhmm” Nick’s words were cut short as Karl began to slam himself down hard onto Nick, using his free hand to brace himself on Nick’s broad chest. </p><p>“I’m close to Nicky.”</p><p>"Mmmm, it's alright baby, let go for me."  </p><p>With Nick's words, Karl felt the heat inside him erupt and he slammed his hips down onto Nick’s as he pulsated in Nick's hand, cumming all over both of their stomachs. As Karl came, his hole tightened perfectly around Nick and he finally let himself go too, cumming deep inside of Karl. </p><p>Karl laid down across Nick’s body, slowly slipping Nick out from inside him, letting out shaky breaths at the feeling. Nick let his hand slip from Karl’s hand, letting both his hands run up and down Karl’s back and every once in a while, dropping to give Karl’s tight ass a gentle squeeze. Karl lifted his head from Nick’s chest, leaning forward to brush his lips against Nick’s. </p><p>Nick slowly lifted Karl by the hips, rolling the slim boy off of him so he could get up. Karl looked up from his new place on Nick’s bed as Nick left the room. When he returned he had a warm cloth and glass of water in hand. Karl took the glass and drank, a slight smile present on his lips as he watched Nick wipe them both off with care. Nick picked his boxers up off the floor and slipped them on; and Karl reached to floor, grabbing Nick’s sweatshirt, slipping it on before cuddling back into the soft sheets. </p><p>As Nick slid into bed next to Karl and draped the comforter over them as Karl snuggled into his arms, pecking lazy kisses up Nick’s neck. </p><p>“Goodnight baby, sleep well,” Nick breathed as he felt sleep takeover. </p><p>“Night Nicky,” Karl replied, allowing himself to smile into Nick’s neck. Cuddled into each other’s arms, both boys slipped into deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im a sucker for Karlnap, hope you are too!</p><p>If you guys are interested I do have a longer fic in the workings. #SummerCampAU </p><p>Very open to requests, drop some below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>